In the highest regard
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Hermione is becoming an incredibly beautiful young woman, and it isn't just Ron that is noticing. Eventual HGSS. Post war. Hermione has returned to Hogwarts for her eighth year with a summer of secrets and a new sense of direction. Rated T for now, will most likely change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Hermione fanfiction so I hope you guys like it! Sort of a typical HermioneSnape story but I aim to entertain! I know you'll like where it goes.

I didn't want to rate the story M right now as it'll be a while before it becomes explicit but I will forewarn you that it will eventually come.

You'll get told this a lot but please review! It helps me so much. Even if you just want to point out a grammar error; all feedback is welcome and will be put into action as best as I can.

Enjoy! - I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione studied Ron as he paced, her muscles were clenched uneasily; ready in case Ron exploded. She had known him long enough to know when Ron paced quietly; there was deep thinking, a lot of confusion and most likely a whopping great build up of anger ready to be released. Feeling she should say something, she let her arms fall down to her sides and anxiously stepped forwards, this reminded Ron that she was still in the room and he span on his heal and tried to scowl at her. Hermione easily saw there was no heat to it, just sadness and disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione told him, accepting the guilt and responsibility of Ron's poignant emotions. "I had all these emotions built up, my head was a mess...I don't know why I kissed you." She explained, cowardly lowering her gaze as she couldn't stand looking into his agonizing eyes. "You have to understand, Ron. I've only ever see you as a best friend, as a brother." Hermione fought down the urge to roll her eyes at her own explanation and apology. It was so cliché that she could almost hear the male chants of 'friend zone' echoing in her mind. That however was her own fault, over the summer after the war; she had made some human acquaintances; all male. They were childish and naive but that was exactly the type of atmosphere she had to come down from the war in. She hadn't seen Ron or Harry for weeks and it felt almost awkward now that they were returning to Hogwarts together for their final year. The Golden Trio that didn't really feel like a trio anymore. Ron had obviously been thinking about her a lot over the time apart, not just about her but about them as a couple. Hermione wanted to kick herself for not writing to Ron and explaining this all sooner, he could have used the rest of the summer to get over her.

"I don't believe you." Ron replied; his voice quivered with nerves. It was clear that he did believe her; he just didn't want to. "I think you feel something for me, it's always been there; the small actions you've done and how you tried to make me jealous when I was dating Lav." Hermione couldn't hold back the roll of the eyes this time, Lav short for Lavender. Hermione could not stand the witch, not because she was with Ron but because she was an immature, unappreciative, disrespectful girl that made stupid girly noises and was a major attention-seeker. Her guilt then did pang in her chest tightly, Lavender may have been all of those things at the time but she was still a brave witch that was sadly lost in the battle. "I'm not going to stop fighting for you, 'Mione. As soon as things are back to normal, you'll feel for me again." He continued with hopeful eyes and determination in his voice. Oblivious to Hermione's saddening state, she had thought too much on those lost throughout the summer that she had taken herself to extremes to be distracted.

"Ron, I don't want you to court me." Hermione sighed despairingly, wishing he would just accept this for what it was.

"You'll change your mind, I know you will." He added quickly, Hermione looked back up at him and inwardly groaned. His sadness was now replaced with excitement and sheer stubbornness. He wasn't going to let this go so her only option was to let him realise it himself over time. Ron turned and headed towards the door at the sound of his mother that was now shouting up the stairs about tea being ready. "'Mione..." Ron mumbled, turning just as he reached the door. "Do you have a crush on Harry?" He asked, looking like a wounded puppy at the thought. Hermione swallowed her irritation. Not wanting Ron to mistake the silence for an answer, which she knew he would; she sighed again not holding back on the frustration she felt for the situation.

"No, Ron. I do not fancy Harry, either. I see him like a brother too." Ron took this as a positive thing and a smile returned to his face. Clearly he had ignored the word 'either' even though it was said purposefully. He left the room and a few seconds later, she heard him running down the stairs. Hermione wanted to relax now that she was alone but her body refused and she knew her tension for a Ron explosion had turned to dread for a Ron expectation. He was going to be hurt in the end and she just hoped she could formulate a plan to ease that before it was too late, maybe Ginny or Luna could help her. She made a mental note to enquire about it. Pushing her dread for Ron's undivided attention to one side, she smiled happily at the fact in less than 24 hours; she'd be in her familiar four post bed in Hogwarts which thankfully was a place in which Ronald could not disturb her.

* * *

Hermione settled herself comfortably at the end of the Gryffindor table and gazed around intriguingly to see what other students had come back for their eighth year. She wasn't surprised to see Neville, Seamus, and Ginny of course who was now in her 7th year. Dean Thomas and Nigel Wolpert also came back for their 8th year; that made the 7 of them from Gryffindor. As Hermione continued her sweep of the hall, she noticed that there were two Ravenclaw eighth years that she could see; one of which was Luna, the other was Michael Corner. There were 3 from Hufflepuff, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. All of which she expected to see, she was disappointed that the Patil twins hadn't returned but supposed not everyone would want to come back to the ruins of Hogwarts. Ruins which from the looks of things were well underway of being repaired, Hermione was in awe at how fast the castle had been rebuilt in their absence. It was like starting a new school again what with some of the changes Minerva had made.

"Malfoy clearly has a death wish." Ron grumbled, craning his neck and wearing a look of extreme displeasure in the direction of Draco Malfoy who was sitting with the other eighth year Slytherin's. Draco had returned along with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Miles Bletchley and Millicent Bulstrode. She was surprised so many of them had come back but scolded herself mentally, they had the same right to their education.

"They clearly care about finishing their education, as should you therefore I advise you leave Draco alone this year." Hermione said stiffly, not meeting the eyes of her fellow Gryffindor's that sat around her as she noticed all their eyes looked at her.

"You act as if we've been the ones bullying him since first year." Ron mumbled, frowning at her but she could tell her was restraining himself from accusing her or scowling. It pained her to admit that it might be a good thing Ron was trying to stay in her good books this year, she didn't have the patience to keep indulging in this house hatred that he and Harry still kept up with Slytherin.

"Nonsense," she replied; scanning her eyes over Ron's shoulder at Draco who was staring down at the table. He looked frail even from where she sat; his shoulders slouched and his longer hair fell down in front of his face. All in all, it was clear to her that Draco had much to think about already without her fellow Gryffindor's making his life harder. "I am aware of Draco's faults and tactics in handling us all but this year is supposedly a new start. Do you all really want to fall back into old patterns?" Hermione asked, as she looked into the eyes of her eighth year friends and some of the seventh years that looked her way; most of them bowed their heads a little or diverted their eyes from her direction. "We're here to sit our exams and ensure we have the best paths ahead of us. I doubt quarrelling with Draco and his friends will benefit that in the slightest." She added when Ron didn't look discouraged, he shrugged a little.

"I suppose but it doesn't mean we have to go easy on them if they disagree with your 'all for education' speech which they most likely will." He scoffed, he didn't look back at her though and Hermione could see how his cheeks were flushed. She locked eyes with Ginny who sent her a small smile and rolled her eyes once she saw the state of Ron's blush. Hermione bit down the urge to giggle and coughed dignity into her hand.

"I don't doubt that for a second, Ronald." Hermione smirked at the top of his head as he too slouched and suddenly found fascination in his plate. Hermione sighed softly as she found her gaze back over at Draco; none of the others had asked why she had suddenly started addressing him by his first name. She was glad seeing as it had slipped out the first time and she didn't want to sound unsure in her statement so had said it again. It still felt foreign to her to do so but figured if she kept it up; it might eventually sound normal. Draco, however, would not be pleased; she knew as much but she also knew he had to pick his battles here. Surely her addressing him by his first name would be overlooked considering most of the school probably hated or feared him. Draco looked up from his plate and their eye contact held for a few long seconds which didn't go unnoticed. She knew she should look away but she wanted him to understand that she saw them as equals and if she looked away first; she knew he wouldn't get that message.

Unfortunately, she did break the eye contact first because Minerva had started to speak. She was thrilled Minerva announced she would be taking on the role as Head Mistress of Hogwarts. Most students had expected it but Hermione knew there was a lot more to it than that, she had the pleasure of staying with Minerva over the summer and had been included in a lot of conversation on what was best for the school and for its students. She had agreed with Professor Snape and Poppy when they pressed that Minerva was what was best for both. Hermione wasn't doubtful in that matter, she also didn't want a new Head Mistress or Head Master that she didn't know and who could have done a terrible job following Professor Dumbledore. At least Minerva had respect and loyal students. She was sure to do stupendously.

* * *

Hermione exited the girls' bathrooms with a headache, a headache that had formed irritably during the welcoming feast. Ron had outdone himself with his constant complaints and insults that were for Professor Snape. She had assumed his return to being Head of Slytherin and their potions professor would cause a stir, she had not premeditated on hearing so much of that stir though. At one point she was close to thrashing Ron over the head with her plate just to shut him up, after an hour of defending Professor Snape she realised that nobody was going to concur with her on his actual kindness except Harry. The conversation on the matter only ended when she and Ginny left Ron at the table with Harry, Nigel and Dean; even Neville and Seamus had left earlier than usual just to get away from Ron's irritating voice that rang through her ears even now.

Hermione had changed into her night clothes and was padding bare feet back up to her dormitory when Harry's voice caught her attention; he was calling up to her from the bottom of the staircase. She gravely hoped that Ron was nowhere near as she would throttle him if she heard another word come out of his mouth tonight regarding any matter. She took herself back down to the common room, abandoning her school robes on a stair nears the bathrooms. Harry was still in his robes she noticed; evidently he was in no rush to be in bed. He looked her over warily in her now womanly pyjamas that Minerva had insisted every young woman should advance into, so much that she folded her arms across her stomach and squared her shoulders; hoping he would hasten up with what he had to say.

"Ron wanted me to tell you that he's sorry and that he will make it up to you." He told her, conscious of how stupid it was for him to have to pass on this information. "He really doesn't want to give up on you, I have tried to help him see differently but he's Ron. He definitely gets his stubbornness from Mrs Weasley." Harry continued when he realised she was not happy about this relay of text, she wanted to forget about Ron's expectation that she was succumb to his wants and they would get married and have his children; being known as the new Mrs Weasley. She shuddered at the thought, not that whoever Ron did marry wouldn't be a wonderful Mrs Weasley and there was no disrespect to Molly but Hermione wanted to be as far away from the title as possible.

"Ron will see eventually. I should be getting to bed; we have a long morning tomorrow." She murmured, taking his Harry's state now as best she could with his eyes averting her; it seemed her womanly attire unnerved him. Harry didn't look great, he hadn't for a long time now but his skin seemed paler and she briefly wondered if he had actually left Grimmauld Place at all since he got there at the start of the summer. He wasn't sleeping which was evident from the bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep; nightmares probably. He had lost so much that it wasn't surprising, she wondered if he was seeing any professionals and talking out his problems; not likely. Therefore she would take it up as her job to be there for him, she needed to ensure he knew that. She could also deduct that he was eating little, clenching her teeth at her foolishness this evening; she made a mental note to observe Harry's eating habits for a few days before going to Poppy and enquiring about medical help for him. "Harry," she started; at the same time he went to say something.

"You go." He smiled gently at her, she paused but then smiled warmly back at him.

"I just want you to know that even though this is a new start for us all, that I'm here for you as I always have been and I trust in that you will come to me when you need someone to listen. Keeping things to yourself has never done well in your favour." Hermione told him, Harry seemed happy enough at the sentiment and nodded.

"Of course." He replied sincerely, "I'd like to ask the same of you though, I haven't heard from you all summer and I'd like to hear about what you've been up to." He told her, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly as he studied her reaction. She continued her smile though, hoping Harry would buy it. Hermione would tell Harry of her summer, most of which he wouldn't want to know about but if he asked; she had nothing to hide. It was the reasons behind which she wasn't sure she wanted him to know about though, Harry had suffered a lot more than she had; Ron also. She didn't want to bother him with her own minor feelings on everything that had happened.

"Of course, Harry. I better go; Ginny will think I'm battling another Troll." Hermione smirked; Harry grinned at the joke and nodded.

"Tell her a good night from me, you too. Sleep well, Hermione." Harry sighed tiredly, he left swiftly and Hermione retreated back up the stone stairs; gathering her robes on the way up. As she entered her dorm, she noticed that Ginny was the only girl in there. She was stroking Pig's feathers while writing a letter at her desk. Hermione had been thrilled to find out that since there was no other 8th year girls' back at Hogwarts for Gryffindor; she would be roommates with a few 7th year girls'. She and Ginny had made the arrangements immediately so that when she proposed her scenario to Minerva she couldn't possibly deny the two witches of what they wanted.

"Harry says good night." Hermione told Ginny, placing her robes into the trunk at the bottom of her bed. She pulled the sheets out from their tight fitting around the mattress and climbed under her sheets; crossing her legs and resting her back against the headboard. Ginny finished up with what she was doing before she sent Pig on his way and joined Hermione, sitting at the bottom her bed with her own legs crossed.

"How did Connor deal with your farewell?" Ginny asked, practically beaming from ear to ear at the topic of conversation. Hermione also found herself smiling, telling Ginny about Connor had been the right thing to do; it also brought normality about between the two of them. Neither had been able to discuss something as minor as a fling since the Dark Lord and the war had come about. Now that it was all done and dusted; they could talk about boys until their hearts content.

"He was mature about it; I promised I would see him next summer." Hermione replied, remembering how disappointed he was that she was leaving to go back to school. As far as he knew, she was attending a boarding school in America. They were not dating though; Hermione had made sure he understood that factor before she left too. She had no intention on dating anybody until she was secure in her career as a teacher. Hermione had been surprised when it finally occurred to her that teaching was what she was meant for, as well as learning but Minerva and Poppy had reacted like they had known it all along. Even Professor Snape had muttered 'obviously' in his drawn out sarcastic voice when she announced it. Ginny was thrilled Hermione had set direction in which she wanted to go and Hermione was thrilled when Ginny did also; Ginny wants to become a healer which Hermione knew would suit Ginny greatly.

"He sounds so sweet." Ginny sighed happily. Hermione smirked a little but then frowned realising that Ginny's relationship with Harry must be far from sweet right now.

"How is Harry coping, Ginny?" Hermione asked; her voice quiet. Ginny's happy smile turned into a bittersweet one; sadness in her eyes.

"I'm not sure he is. We're happy, I know we are. He loves me, I'm sure of it; I don't doubt that things aren't going to work out for us but he's not his normal self. He's withdrawn and when I try to take care of him; he pulls away from me. I'm not sure what to do with him anymore." She explained, fidgeting with the hem of her pyjama top. Hermione nodded, this just confirmed her earlier thoughts regarding Harry's state.

"Don't worry, Gin. We're not going to let anything happen to our Harry." Hermione said softly, Ginny nodded in agreement. Both of them settled into a comfortable silence, deducting plans in which they could assist Harry as best as possible.

* * *

What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed my first chapter! And to those of you who have favourited, followed or read, I hope you like this chapter too. I've completed it through sheer will power as I have horrendous writer's block at the moment. I do hope it's not too stiff.

I don't own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh do be quiet, Ronald." Hermione snapped 10 minutes into their first lesson of Potions. She was so aggravated with his pathetic rant that snapping at him was the only way to get him to stop talking. He frowned at her but kept his mouth shut, she was aware Professor Snape was going to walk over at any minute and deduct house points for his 'idiocy' or 'feeble complaints' or for breathing. It would be unjust of him but even her patience was wearing thin with Ron, he was eighteen now; he should have grown up. Hermione silently fumed as she continued setting up her workstation for their potion. She and Millicent were supposedly working together but the girl was too busy huffing to be of any use.

"Mr Weasley." Professor Snape sneered. His closer presence had made Hermione jump, she realised that it was silly of him to still make her nervous as she and the professor had become a lot more comfortable in each other's company over the few weeks in the summer that he was around. She had even seen to Professor Snape's wounds after the battle with Poppy and most nights you would find her at his bed side, assisting him with whatever he needed or simply discussing topics with him. Those conversations usually ended up with either her storming out or him dismissing her angrily as they argued about most things. Now back in his classroom, she fought down the urge to gain his admiration knowing how much he hated her when she tried to impress him. He often had called her know-it-all Granger when he was being sarcastic; his usual name for her was 'stupid girl'. Both of which she hated but figured there was no point arguing with him on the matter. He was still her professor for the year and she had to respect him, Minerva had lectured that fact into her brain so that she could not forget it even if she wanted to.

Hermione continued on with arranging her ingredients to the books instructions and clenched her jaw so that she didn't start an argument with him right here in his lesson. She doubted he would appreciate her informality as he expected the utmost respect in his lab. Still, the urge to defend Ron and her house was swelling in her chest.

"I had hoped you would learn the basics of potions by now. Simply scowling at your work station will not brew anything but wrinkles. I suggest you heed Miss Granger's words and shut up. Move now before I contemplate taking more than 15 points from your house. Not an adequate start to your first day back." His still terrifying cold voice hissed at Ron, Hermione felt almost sorry for Ron but he had deserved it; disrespecting a professor so openly was something you just didn't do. Especially if that professor was Professor Snape, she wondered why he hadn't taken more but decided not to think on it too much; she should be glad he hadn't taken more and just leave it at that.

Hermione had assumed Professor Snape had gone back to assisting those at the front of the room so when he spoke again directly behind her, she jumped again and nearly cut herself. Millicent snorted in amusement at her clumsiness and Hermione scowled; trying to contain her anger and not lash out. She wanted to befriend the Slytherin's, she wanted to be friend the Slytherin's. _I want to befriend the Slytherin's._

"Miss Bulstrode, 5 points from Slytherin for laziness. Move." Professor Snape said; his voice not sounding as angry but pleased didn't seem to describe it either. Hermione glanced up to see the other Slytherin's around the room staring in their direction, it was rather amusing to see Draco and Pansy look so dumbstruck. It was definitely going to be an interesting year.

After potions, the trio headed to the library. Hermione had just inhabited into the seat by the window, potions book at the ready when Harry and Ron gave each other 'the nod'. "So, 'Mione. What did you do this summer?"

"Where did you stay? And why didn't you write to us?" Ron added hastily afterwards, Hermione squared her shoulders and closed the book. Wanting to tell them everything, Hermione turned her chair towards them in means of conversation but then she sat back. Telling them both about Connor would no doubt upset Ron and she didn't want to fight with him but on the other hand; it might make him back off.

"I stayed with Professor McGonagall over the summer." She informed them both, Harry nodded with understanding but Ron screwed his face up in blatant confusion. "I haven't restored my parents' memories yet and I'm not positive I will." Harry's gaze turned soft and he smiled sympathetically. Ron stared, not asking anything but not completely sure as to why that was either. Before he could demand to know more, Hermione decided to move on. "I didn't write to you both because..." She trailed off, they waited patiently. Hermione wasn't sure how to say it, how could she? Telling Ron she didn't write to him because of the death of Fred and how his grief would add to her stress was selfish. How could she tell Harry that she didn't write to him because he was no doubt also mourning and would need someone to take care of him and she didn't want to be that person? "...because I didn't know what to say." She finally murmured, taking the easy way out.

"That's okay, 'Mione. We understand." Harry replied gently, at least she knew he wouldn't pry. Ron on the other hand probably would bring it up again at some point.

"As for your first question, I didn't do much this summer. I helped out the professors, visited the nearby town, and made some friends." She said understatedly.

"Connor." Ron said, Hermione's eyes flashed to him and she stared. How on Earth did he know about Connor? "Ginny said you made a friend called Connor, she did a weird giggle afterwards." He added, explaining. Harry's eyebrows rose and they both looked at Hermione keenly.

"I made a friend called Connor. Nothing more to it."

"And the giggle?" Ron asked, it was evident he didn't believe her. Harry's gaze also made her feel uneasy; they were going to make assumptions.

"I'm not sure about the giggle. I explained to Ginny that he was a friend, I think she was just hoping we'd end up dating or having a summer romance." She shrugged, hoping they bought it. Ron did but Harry regarded her silently before letting it go. "You should both read up on potions for our homework assignment." She instructed, opening up her book again. Ron and Harry didn't read up on their assignment but they did go off to look at other books, in other words they picked books up and put them down while whispering to each other.

* * *

Lunch was well underway when Minerva stood up and got the attention of the hall. "I trust all of you are settling into your lessons with ease. I have one announcement today and that is to do with a few new arrivals at our school. A few wizards from America have joined our mist and I know you will all be welcoming and helpful." She said firmly and sat back down, the hall erupted into loud chatter again as students glanced around the hall to see where the new students were. Hermione didn't have to look far, 4 new students were sitting at the Slytherin table in their new house colours.

"Of course they'd welcome more snakes into the school." Ron huffed; Harry ignored him and continued talking quietly with Ginny. "Don't see any new Gryffindor's. I bet this is Snape's doing. Wanted a few more snakes in the school so they could boss the rest of us around."

"I highly doubt Professor Snape is doing anything of the sorts, Ron." Hermione replied wryly. She gazed at the new 7th year boys and pondered why they hadn't arrived yesterday in the welcoming feast. New Slytherin's could be just what she needs to get herself closer to Draco. Then again, she could just talk to Professor Snape about it. He was sure to help, right? He cares for Draco and should agree with Hermione that he needs help. Although the help of a Gryffindor will not please him in the slightest, that was a fact she was sure of.

* * *

Maybe she should just go up to him herself, it's not like he's permanently guarded by Goyle and Crabbe anymore. Even Blaise seemed to drift around him but not with him. Draco had changed, she knew he had. She hoped he had. Surely with everything that has happened, he should be glad to have a friend. Of course not, Hermione knew she was being naive. Draco Malfoy would glare at her and say something horrible, then take a dramatic exit. Hermione sighed, if spending time with Professor Snape over the holidays had taught her anything; it was that snakes could be manhandled if need be. Still, that didn't mean she should blindly walk into the pit. She needed a plan.

Hermione took out a quill and some parchment. She found that writing down her thoughts often helped and if she was going to conduct a proper plan, she needed everything to be foolproof. Extremely foolproof is a Slytherin was going to fall for it. She wrote down Draco Malfoy at the top of the parchment and then turned it over; writing Harry's name on the other side. Reflecting on her memories she noted down all the similarities between them;

- They lack of eating; lack of sleep; reclusive natures and although it wasn't a new development, she wrote the lack of seeking help down as well.

- Then there was all the differences, Harry's symptoms would be grief related whereas Draco's would be more guilt and stress related. While Harry is more likely to succumb to Hermione's help, Draco would isolate himself entirely and still wouldn't accept help. Harry's Gryffindor tendencies would ensure he didn't know he was being manipulated and he would more likely make assumptions on why Hermione was acting strange or over helpful. Draco on the other hand would see manipulation a mile away so the tactic to help him would have to be straight forward with no potholes or side pockets. He will no doubt convince himself she has other motives but as long as she stays on the narrow road, he will have no reason not to eventually trust in her intentions.

Whether he allows her help then is unknown but she'll do her best at persuading him. She continued to write on both sides until she was sure she had all the facts. Not wanting to forget anything, she made sure she took her time on reflecting their states as best she could. When she was sure she had it all, she wrote 'Tackle' underneath on both sides and underlined it. She started on Harry's tackle first, knowing she had more on an idea. Hermione wasn't sure she could think like a Slytherin but she did try her best, as always. She wrote:

- Tackle Harry through means on manipulation. In the steps as follows: Express Worry; Harry will appreciate the sentiment and at first will try to reassure her that he is perfectly fine. Open up to Harry; tell him something that will show him that she has trust in him. Express worry again; Harry again will try reassurance but not so adamantly. State noticed facts; this will throw him and he will try to explain his current state through means of the truth but not the complete truth and he will not elaborate in means of defence. Make Harry feel bad; guilt will throw his self preservation to ensure she feels better. Express worry again; Harry will hopefully feel strained emotionally and will drop his defences, he will also want to make her feel better and is more open to suggestions in means of help and recovery.

Hermione then turned the parchment over and wrote as follows:

- Tackle Draco through means of Gryffindor tendencies. In the steps as follows: Remove Draco from a crowd; easiest form of isolation is in detention. State noticed facts; Draco will deny accusations and insult her in self defence. Express worry; Draco will insult her in self defence and suspect manipulation. Suggest action; Draco will refuse straight out and insult her in self defence. Leave to ponder; Draco will decipher her motives and intentions, when realising she has none other but his best intentions; hopefully he will seek out help but will remain adamant that it was not her doing. To ensure Draco's tackle works, inside help will be needed. Befriend a Slytherin before putting tackle into action.

Now that her tackle plans were sorted, she sat back and sighed. Action was another thing all together. No student would open up to a professor, no matter who that professor was. Even now, Hermione would only open up to Minerva as a last option. So whoever this 'counsellor' was, they would have to be a subtle addition in which students were sure would not breech confidentiality. Harry was more inclined to speak with a professional but Draco would see it as weakness. The only other option would be that Harry and Draco sought out help from different sources. Harry would be easier but she would have to look into Draco's tendencies better.

"Miss Granger." Hermione looked up at Professor Snape cautiously, although there were not many students in the library at this time; she found the remaining still looked up and watched the scene in front of them. Hermione was suddenly struck with fear, if Professor Snape found out what she was doing he was be furious. Not being able to discard the parchment in front of her easily without drawing attention to it; she discretely placed her arms down gently over the words; taking relief in that it was on Harry's side and not Draco's as she had been flipping it over and over again in the webs of her thoughts. Professor Snape scowled and she noticed it was in frustration as his jaw clenched. "The Head Mistress requested your presence." He growled in a low voice before departing in his famous Snape manor. Unsure as to what Minerva wanted; she packed up her things and followed in Professor Snape's cold tracks. On the way to the Head office, she noted that Professor Snape's cold voice was not as cruel as it once had been. Maybe her assistance over the summer had affected him in regards to her; even thinking that Professor Snape could like her in the slightest made her snigger. Professor Snape may not be an emotionless, malicious bastard but she highly doubted he liked anyone.

She soon enough found herself sitting in a comfortable chair opposite Minerva. Her office didn't differ much from when it was Professor Dumbledore's but she had changed some of the colours quite profoundly. Hermione doubted any Slytherin that ever stepped foot inside this office now would find it fair that her colours were of course Gryffindor origin. It was cosy though, reflecting on Minerva's house she'd stayed at. Minerva was very proud of her roots.

"I hope Severus wasn't too abrupt in informing you of my request." She smiled gently, sipping her tea. Hermione had accepted the china cup of tea but had yet to drink any.

"Surprisingly, Professor Snape was somewhat polite. As polite as he can be towards a Gryffindor student anyway." Hermione smiled back, watching as Minerva smirked at the comment.

"He has definitely become less atrocious towards you, even when discussing you with myself and other staff. You seem to have made an impression in the short time you've assisted him." She revealed, the idealism made Hermione feel good. Surely if she could make an impression on Professor Snape of all people; helping Draco wouldn't be so difficult. "Don't think that is an invitation to befriend him though, he is still his reclusive self and will not think twice before lashing out." She added, watching Hermione carefully. Hermione smirked, amused at the very thought of befriending her bat like Professor.

"I assure you, Minerva. I will still keep my excessive distance from Professor Snape as per usual. I'm guessing you didn't ask me here to talk about my relations with my Potions professor though. Is there something I can help you with?" Hermione asked in anticipation, wanting to get to the brunt of it all. Minerva nodded with a knowing glee, understanding Hermione's impatience to the unknown more than anyone.

"I wanted to tell you myself before the morning announcements," she started; Hermione sat up straighter in her seat and crossed her legs. "You are to be a prefect again this year." Hermione paused in a build up of excitement and confusion. "I know the roles only apply to those in their 7th year but I have spoken with the staff and they are with me in the decision that as you and your 8th year students would be the most acceptable candidates for the role." Minerva explained, sensing Hermione's confusion. "Of course it is totally understandable if you so wish to concentrate only on your studies and you are at liberty to turn down the offer." It would be nice to remain a prefect through the year and she did often enjoy patrolling the halls after curfew as it gave her time to think but it also gave her a sense of authority. Not that being a prefect made professors respect you anymore than any other student but it did give you the respect of the younger year students. Hermione turned the thought over in her mind, normality would be nice but then she already had so much going on what with studying, her exams and helping Harry and Draco. If she created a time table of sorts, she was positive she could arrange it all to fit. After all, she's had more on her plate than this.

"Who else would be on prefect duties?" Hermione enquired, Minerva placed down her empty cup and placed her arms on her knees in a comfortable position.

"We are extending the offer to Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom and Mr Thomas."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked, regretting it as soon as she said it. Minerva smiled with a glint in her eyes, she had suspected a relationship between her and Ron and no matter how many times Hermione had protested; she still seemed to believe it.

"Unfortunately, Mr Weasley will be engaged with alternative arrangements which you will no doubt know soon enough." She replied, Hermione wasn't sure what to make of her answer but was relieved to know that Ron wouldn't be patrolling with her. It also give her the chance to talk to Harry, he often did open up more whilst pacing. That also reminded Hermione on something.

"Minerva, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Hermione said, hoping it sounded mature in that she and Minerva had talked to each other with equality and respect throughout their company in the past weeks. She could tell Minerva was waiting for her confession of undying love for Ron which irritated her more than she was willing to share. "It's come to my attention that Harry...isn't coping very well. Ginny and I have talked and she too agrees that he's reclusive and not in good health." Hermione frowned, the turn of conversation caused Minerva to mirror the worried expression.

"I too noticed the frailness of Potter." She agreed in a murmur as if she was talking to herself.

"I've taken it upon myself to aid him back to his health but I'm not sure I can do it on my own. In fact, I know I can't. You see, I can push Harry towards seeking medical help for his mental and physical health but I cannot give it." Hermione explained, revealing the flaw in her plans. Minerva nodded, understanding.

"What do you suggest?"

"A school counsellor." Hermione stated, Minerva didn't look very convinced at the idea.

"The professors are always there to aid students should they need it." She replied, Hermione smiled at how 'Dumbledore' it sounded.

"I understand, Minerva. But most students aren't comfortable talking with their professors, knowing they have to see them on a daily basis; it can make them uncomfortable." She responded, speaking from her own personal truths.

"I do hope you know that I am always here for you, Hermione. Should you want to discuss anything that's on your mind, as your Head Mistress but also as your friend." Minerva pressed.

"Of course." Hermione reassured her, she also saw Minerva as a friend and someone she can talk to but she also knew that she wouldn't want to share personal or intimate details with her; not like she would with Ginny. "I just mean that whoever is to help Harry cannot be someone he will see on a daily basis. I was hoping the school might be able to contact a mediwitch from St. Mungos." Hermione prompted. "Even if it was only for a short while and it's just a suggestion, I have to ensure Harry is willing to receive help first. Then we can discuss technicalities." Minerva nodded in agreement.

"You are fairly sure you can get Mr Potter to agree to such treatment?" Minerva asked, worry on her brow. Hermione smiled with a relaxed sigh.

"Positive. It will just take the right amount of strategy and of course, the right timing."

"You would have made a fine Slytherin, Hermione." Minerva smirked; Hermione continued to smile; silently disagreeing. Anyone can come up with a devious strategy plan; it takes a courageous person with consequence denial to take on a Malfoy. Not that Minerva knew of that plan and if Hermione had anything to do with it, she never would. She doubted any professor would advise her to confront Draco now, especially with his power and abrupt nature of hexing. No, her Draco project was to remain secret.

* * *

Hermione slumped onto her bed and basked in the comfort of her sheets. After her conversation with Minerva had bypassed her plans for Harry; they went into a very long conversation about Hermione's parents which she didn't want to have. Still, Minerva had made some very valid points. She had missed her mother and father so much but even still, it didn't seem right to alter their lives to greatly again. She had been keeping a close watch on them which had gotten harder after their divorce. She never would have guessed her parents of all people to divorce each other but it made it quite obvious that they could not had survived without her in their lives. Did that mean they'd only been together throughout her childhood because of her? Had they not loved each other? Thinking back through her childhood to the memories that easily surfaced, she couldn't place a time where they had not looked in love. Sure they had fights but they always made up, always got back on track with their relationship. Now that Hermione knew what she did, she didn't fully trust her memories anymore. She had just seen what they wanted her to and that didn't sit well with her. The realisation of the matter was that she was angry with them, even if they had pretended throughout her life with them; she was angry that they didn't hold on even now. She was angry that they weren't in love and angry that they didn't need each other like she had thought and angry that it was evident they didn't need her either to be happy. In the beginning, she had wanted them to be happy and safe but she did not think for a second they would so freely move on from each other; from their marriage. What of it all now? If she restored their memories, would they try to make it work even after the damage had been done? She had no doubt that they would but that would cause both of them so much unhappiness. Unhappiness that she didn't want to inflict on the two people she loved most in this world.

"Hermione." Ginny's gentle voice murmured, Hermione hadn't heard her enter the room but she was also unaware that she was crying too and quite fiercely. She pushed herself up and cleared her throat, wiping away her tears with her hands. "Hermione, what's the matter?" Ginny asked, rushing to her side. They hugged, Ginny tighter than Hermione but that wasn't out of spite; Hermione just couldn't feel the energy within herself. Crying had always made her feel drained and how exhausted she felt now only alerted her to the extent of which she'd sobbed.

"I'm all right, Ginny." Hermione croaked, pulling back from her friend. Ginny looked very much like her mother when she was concerned over the well being of a dear one. Molly used that look most of the time whenever she saw Harry, no doubt more than ever now.

"You can tell me." Ginny reassured her, Hermione nodded with a sad smile.

"I will, Gin. I promise but I'm extremely tired. We can talk more at the weekend." She replied, a promise she would keep. Ginny and herself were going to Hogsmeade the following weekend to choose outfits for Halloween. There was going to be an informal ball this year, not that Hermione knew what an informal ball was if it wasn't just a party. Ginny had been excited as soon as she had found out from Hermione, Minerva had not so subtly leaked the information to her over afternoon tea nearer the return to Hogwarts and she herself had looked forward to it. Now it didn't seem like much cause for celebration, knowing as always how Harry would be feeling.

* * *

What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are amazing, thanks so much for all the follows! I'm not sure this chapter is as 'flowsome' as the others but hopefully it's not completely lamo-ville central. I do hope you're not too impatient with the romance, I have it all mapped out so do not worry; we will get there. So yeah, basically I just want you all to bare with. I hope you's are enjoying this though!

I'm not going to change the rating of this story just yet as the italics aren't that 'M'-ish. If you disagree, let me know as I'll change it straight away. Lemme know if you like her dream, I'm not sure on whether I should add more of them in future chapters so let me know if it's a no-go.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Connor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked; her eyebrows knitted together it blatant confusion. The moonlight shimmered against his high cheek bones as it shone down through the courtyard glassless windows. She continued padding barefoot towards him, not aware of the green and black snakes slithering silently around her feet; parting automatically as she moved. Connor smiled at her, his sapphire eyes glittering. _

_"I've missed you so much." He murmured, pulling her into a tight embrace just as she reached him. He still smelled like apple spice and fresh cut grass, the very scent of him made Hermione quiver with anticipation. She wasn't sure who kissed who first but it wasn't long before she was stripped down to her red netted underwear; back against the wall. Connor was just as confident as he always was, his hands working their way around her body brought back pleasurable memories. Hermione's eyes slid shut as Connor planted kisses along her collarbone; biting and sucking soft parts of her skin. Hermione moaned loudly as his hands glided between her thighs._

_"Professor!" She groaned, opening her eyes and smiling deviously down at a beautifully pale semi-naked Professor Snape. Feeling a mixture of confidence and impatience charge through her, she brought her hand up under Professor Snape's chin and tenderly brought him back up to her height where she kissed him passionately, sliding her arms over his shoulders and tugging on his locks of hair. His arms were around her waist; pulling her body completely to his. It was a mere second before she felt his comfortably cold hand brush across her bare back in a straight direction south. His fingertips had just reached the elastic rim of her panties when she gasped at a sudden pain in her leg. Pulled away from Professor Snape, Hermione looked down at her leg with an overwhelming sense of fear. A snake had bitten into her leg and more and more of them were descending. Another bit her foot, another her ankle and before long Hermione felt so much burning causing through her that she was alarmed as to why she wasn't screaming. _

_"You ssshould't play with sssnakes, Hermione." Professor Snape hissed coldly in her ear. _

Hermione jumped back into consciousness with a racing heart and short breathes. She couldn't even begin to gather her thoughts as her dream kept flashing through her mind like an old film snippet. Hermione pulled herself up into a sitting position and rubber her eyes; she stifled a yawn and raked her hair back behind her ears. She had had a dream about Professor Snape, sure it hadn't started that way but it had definitely ended _that way_. She tried to clear her mind a few times, wanting to rid the images away as far as possible. It was completely inappropriate not to mention bizarre, how on Earth could her withdrawal symptoms from Connor fade into something as wrong as wanting to _do that_ with her professor? Ludicrous, all of it! She was just having an emotional time at the moment what with her worry for Harry and Draco, her constant grief over her parents; stress for her exams and of course her sexual frustration which was becoming increasingly annoying. She had managed perfectly fine before Connor, she should be able to manage perfectly fine after.

Hermione sighed irritably and ascended out of her bed, her warmth was suffocating and it was apparent she'd been sweating through the night. She grabbed her robes and a towel before hurrying down to the girls' bathrooms. She was adamant about showering before any of her friends wake up, it sounded unbearable having to smile and accept birthday wishes from them all while she was still feeling so dirty. After her very pleasant shower, Hermione got dried and put on her robes. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and frowned, her hair was such an irksome bother. Recalling a spell Minerva taught her in her first few days of living in her home; Hermione managed to somewhat style it. It took a while to tame but in the end she was pleased with the outcome. Now clean with controlled ringlets, Hermione made her way back to her dorm. Ginny was already awake when she entered and was smirking at her as she sorted out her bed.

"Sweet dreams?" Ginny asked with hilarity, Hermione's stomach flipped and she slowly turned to look at Ginny with evident nausea on her features. Ginny giggled and climbed out of her bed, she searched through her trunk for a few seconds and then stood up; holding an efficiently wrapped box. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Besides, it's nobody's business if you dream about Connor." She winked; Hermione waited for the rest of her sentence and was extremely alleviated when it didn't come. She didn't know! There is a God after all, she thought dryly. "Open it." Ginny instructed, handing her the box. Hermione perched down on the edge of her bed and untied the red bow before carefully opening the black box. Instantly she knew it was some form of clothing as whatever its contents were they were wrapped in black tissue paper also. She unfolded it and stared down at the Christmas theme garments. She laughed, feeling her cheeks warm and Ginny grinned. "I figured you would need something for your Christmas holidays so really this is your Birthday present and Connor's Christmas present." She mused; Hermione rolled her eyes and recovered the Santa lingerie. She put the box under her bed and tied the ribbon around her wrist. She turned to see Ginny now dressed in blue jeans and a pale red t-shirt. She was fussing over what shoes to wear when Hermione decided to get dressed herself. Unsure of what to wear for her day in Hogsmeade she figured she should get a second opinion. "I like this one." Ginny told her, taking out the one dress Hermione had never worn. Black lycra with thin straps and a low cut. It was a present from her mother that she'd received as an early 18th birthday gift. The dress was always a bit short for Hermione to feel comfortable in, one day...maybe.

Hermione took out a pair of black high waist skinny jeans and squeezed into them. Ginny chose a blue floral peplum top and Hermione pulled it on; she opted for blue plimsolls to go with and added a black short sleeved cardigan. Smart but casual, she wouldn't look too done up for The Three Broomsticks but done up enough for her birthday.

The rest of her dorm were up by this point and had all wished her happy birthday and given cards. They were all experimenting with the arts of make-up when Hermione heard Ron shouting up the stairs for her to 'hurry up' because he was 'starving'. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison. Now completely ready with Ginny-approval make-up on, Hermione made her way downstairs with her robes over her arm. Ron was the first to see her as he'd been staring at the staircase in anticipation for a good 10 minutes.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." Harry smiled, alighting up from the sofa.

"Thanks, Harry." She replied merrily, finally feeling the excitement of the day. It was sure to be a wonderful Saturday.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione. You look...good, no great. You look great." Ron spluttered, Hermione tried her best not to encourage Ron but his comment was more than welcome today and she thanked him bashfully.

* * *

Breakfast was pleasant, Hermione found her appetite slowly coming back after talking to a lot of her friends. Her dream was long forgotten until she locked eyes with Professor Snape who was sitting mutely next to Minerva. He nodded once in her direction as acknowledgement and then continued gazing across the hall. The gesture left Hermione feeling tangled. She was always a lot happier when her professor acknowledged her, it was an almost friendly signal and having Professor Snape not completely hate her always made her feel better but she really didn't want to be friendly or anything with him, not after what her own thoughts had concocted. If he'd known about her dream, he would no doubt loathe her entire existence. Knowing her face was flustered; she looked away from him and tried to get back into her friends' conversation.

When the owls delivered the post, Hermione was in awe at how many cards she had received from old classmates and acquaintances. She'd even received a card from Kingsley Shacklebolt who was still acting Minister for Magic. She received a card from Hagrid too, he ask her to collect her present at some point in the day as it would be nice to catch up; the invitation was extended to Ron and Harry too. Among the rest of her cards from loved ones, Hermione received a card from Minerva and was asked to stop by her office after breakfast. She hoped Minerva hadn't gotten her anything too 'womanly' although Ginny had already gone there. Hermione put all of her cards into the pockets of her robes and finished off her breakfast mulling over what gift she was about to receive.

When she finally managed to excuse herself, Hermione parted ways with her friends and hurried to Minerva's office. She stopped outside the door and took a few calm breathes so that it wasn't obvious she had practically ran the entire way, she knocked on the door and wore a face of composure. "Come in, Hermione." Minerva called out; Hermione let herself in and was slightly startled to see Professor Snape and Poppy standing next to Minerva. "Don't look so worried, dear." Minerva chuckled; Hermione smiled at her and paced over to their huddle.

"If you will excuse me, Head Mistress; now that the girl in question has arrive in due time, I will retire to my quarters." Professor Snape droned, sounding as unenthusiastic as possible. It was a typical attitude for him and although Hermione wasn't in the least comfortable with his presence; she still found herself smiling slightly at his observable irritation. No doubt he'd been told to attend the small celebration by Minerva, Hermione hoped he wasn't too miserable having to play along with Minerva's plans.

"You will do no such thing, Severus. I know you have a gift in which to give Hermione and you aren't permitted to leave until you do so." Minerva replied hastily, humour in her facial features but not in her tone. Professor Snape clenched his teeth and scowled down at Hermione, she knew it was indirect aggravation but she still wanted to recoil from his presence.

"Fine." He muttered leisurely. He pulled a small black book from the inside of his cloak and presented it to Hermione. "Congratulations, Miss Granger, on aging another year like every other person manages to do with zero difficulty." His voice deep in sarcasm and what Hermione thought could be defined as utter distaste. Feeling shy and a lot more uncomfortable; Hermione still managed the smallest smile in his direction as she took the book from him.

"Thank you, Professor." She stammered, hoping he saw this as fear and not embarrassment. Calling him Professor made her stomach clench and mouth go dry. She looked up into his dark eyes and watched as his own narrowed; not completely glaring at her anymore. She tried her best not to allow the images to go back through her brain in his presence but she recalled staring down into his eyes which were now difficult to properly imagine. Probably because in her dream he wasn't angry and showed no signs of hating her, in a way she guessed her mental Professor Snape was actually happy. Now having him stare down at her callously, she wanted to laugh at how she could ever imagine him with anything but bitter features. He grunted rather gracefully before departing as swiftly as possible. Minerva sighed loudly and moved forward so she was standing directly in front of Hermione.

"He's such a thespian man," she huffed. She then smiled brightly and went to sit behind her desk. She indicated to the box that was on it, Hermione eyed is cautiously. It was big with plain air holes in the top, so adding one and one together; Hermione guessed whatever was inside of said box must be alive. Hermione slipped her book from Professor Snape into the back pocket of her jeans, wanting to have both hands free for investigation.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." Minerva murmured, not being able to withhold from temptation. Hermione walked towards the desk and pulled the top of the box off; her eyes scanning the content.

"Oh my..." Hermione breathed, she placed the lid down and gently picked up the tiny kitten. A startled meow sounded from the small feline as its piercing blue eyes looked up at Hermione. "He's beautiful." Hermione grinned, after the noticeable absence of Crookshanks, she'd thought many times over on whether she should obtain a new fury friend and now she had just that.

"He's 7 weeks old today and his name is Albie." Minerva told her, Albie was a truly beautiful kitten. He had a black back with a white stomach, his big paws were completely white and his legs had cow markings down them. His head was black with the exception of a white triangle patch that marked in between his eyes and down over his chin; his nose however was black and he had a little black mark just under his mouth.

"Thank you, so much!" Hermione grinned; she placed her new friend back into his box and stroked him with her index finger just between the ears. He let out another soft cry and padded around the box, sniffing the corners.

"You're welcome." She nodded.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione." Poppy finally said, handing Hermione a large wrapped present which felt a lot like a book. A heavy one at that, Hermione ripped off the paper eagerly which made Poppy chuckle. It was in fact a book, 'Advanced healing potions'. "Seeing as you're not positive on what you want to teach yet, I figured I would try and tempt you in my direction.' Poppy grinned, Hermione found herself grinning too. This wasn't the first bribe she'd received, Minerva had left plenty Transfiguration around her home hoping Hermione would stumble upon one and find she loved reading about it so much she would decide to follow route.

"It's a great try, I must admit. I love it, thank you." Hermione replied.

"You're most welcome, my love."

"It looks like you'll have more reason to bother Severus now, which will be a treat to hear about." Minerva grinned with a devilish glint in her eyes. Hermione tried to ignore the comment all together, hoping her returning blush would go unnoticed.

"I should really be getting back to my friends, thank you both so much though." Hermione placed the lid back onto the box and shrunk her new healing potions book and put that into her robes pocket. She gave Minerva and Poppy a quick hug before collecting her boxed kitten and departing the head office. She walked slowly back to the Gryffindor Tower, partly because she didn't want to frighten Albie with so much motion but mostly because she was somehow now walking behind Professor Snape and she very much wanted to go unseen.

Once he had turned off in the direction of the dungeons, Hermione quickened her pace a little bit and was back in the Gryffindor common room before long. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace which wasn't lit as the sunshine was shining in through the window. A pleasant day for September, Hermione mused silently. Ron stood up from where he was playing chess with Seamus and came to greet her. He hugged her awkwardly and then stepped away as his face went a shade of crimson.

"What have you got there, 'Mione?" Ron asked, eyeing the box. Ginny and Harry had joined his side as they looked at the box. Hermione placed it down on the floor and removed the lid.

"Aww!" Ginny cooed, squatting the fastest and taking the kitten in her hands. "He is adorable!" She said in the same tone. Harry and Ron took turns in stroking the little ball of fur.

"He's called Albie." Hermione told them, this made Ginny 'aww' again and she started talking to him in a voice usually reserved for babies. Hermione flattened the box down and placed it down on the sofa. She pulled her black book out of her back pocket and looked it over, 'Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage'. It was a first edition too. Hermione idly wondered if Professor Snape was trying to bribe her into following him in potions briefly before almost sniggering at the idea. She doubted he wanted her anywhere near a cauldron, it was probably just the first thing he could find that he no longer needed. Still, it was awfully nice of him to give her a gift; even if he wasn't so blissful about it being her birthday.

* * *

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Luna who was trying her best not to laugh along with Seamus and Neville. Harry was hiding his smile behind his own glass of fire whiskey. Ron however was in stitches; Ginny, Michael and Dean were too.

"Blimey, 'Mione; you should have seen your face." Ron coughed, his face red stained and tears swelling in his eyes. Hermione scowled playfully at him and pushed the fire whiskey away from herself, not wanting to cause further embarrassment. It was vile stuff, she should have trusted her gut instinct and of course Ginny and Luna's warnings that she wouldn't like it.

"I think I'll just stick to butterbeer." Hermione mumbled, placing her half glass of butterbeer back in front of herself.

"It'll take forever to get you drunk on those." Ginny whined. Hermione sighed at the comment and merely gave Ginny a 'that's the whole point' look. "It's your birthday, isn't this the one night of the year where even Hermione Granger has the right to be drunk?"

"Yeah, Hermione; even Neville has had more to drink than you." Dean threw in, she sent a cold look in his direction and Luna giggled. She drank fire whiskey even faster than Ron and that was something, Ron wasn't too far behind her though. They both swayed in slight circles when forced to move too much, if anything it would be her job to ensure they made it back to the castle.

"Fine, I'll go and buy some wine." Hermione huffed; she climbed over Seamus's knees and walked confidently up to the bar. Rosmerta smiled at her and finished serving a customer further down the bar before coming over to her.

"What can I get ya, love?" She asked over the chatter,

"A bottle of Elf-made wine, please." Hermione replied, Rosmerta nodded and went down into the wine cellar. Hermione laid the money down on the counter ready for Rosmerta and glanced around at the pub at all the other residents drinking and laughing. It was a cheerful atmosphere. She returned a minute later with the bottle in her hand; she placed it down on the counter and then placed down a wine glass next to it. She collected the money and Hermione took the bottle and the glass over to her table, Seamus had scooted along next to Neville and so she took his seat. She watched as her friends spoke animatedly about Quidditch and future plans which reminded her of exams and funnily enough her exams brought her back to Professor Snape. She wondered briefly what he was doing right now and then mentally scolded herself, it was none of her business and she shouldn't even be thinking about it. Anyway, he was probably just skulking around Hogwarts scaring first years.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked over the table, nobody else was paying them any attention as they were laughing at Dean tickling Ron and Ron's high pitched shrieking which was getting strange looks from the older witches and wizards that were able to see the childish commotion.

"I was just wondering which one of those seventh years was going to get up the nerve to order." Hermione made up on the spot, spying the 4 new Slytherin boys sitting near the door. Harry turned and craned his neck to see who she was looking at and then turned back to her, smirking.

"And here I thought all Slytherin's had Professor Snape's confidence." Harry muttered, Hermione scoffed and nodded in agreement. She certainly couldn't imagine Professor Snape hiding in the corner of a pub looking too frightened to go up to the bar and order a drink. She scoffed again at the mental image and Harry grinned knowingly. Hermione poured herself a glass of wine and the group of student clanked all their glasses together shouting a chorus of 'cheers'.

By the time the group of 8th years and Ginny made their way back to the castle it was dark outside and most of them were either tipsy or completely drunk. Ron was passed the definition of drunk and was practically unconscious; his arms slung around Dean and Harry as they staggered ahead. Hermione, Ginny and Luna had their arms linked as they sauntered up after them and Seamus and Neville were walking slowly behind them; talking softly to one another. They managed to get back onto school grounds for quarter to 9 and they hurriedly darted through the halls to get back to the tower, a giddy thrill pulsing through them. It took the 4 boys to get Ron up the staircases and once inside the common room. There were still a lot of students in the common room but luckily the seats in front of the fire were free. Neville, Seamus, Harry and Dean let Ron fall onto the sofa and Hermione fell down onto Dean's knee in the armchair and kicked off her shoes; letting the head rush wash over her.

"We should do this more often." Ginny giggled, lying across Harry's knee in the opposite armchair. Neville and Seamus disappeared off into their dorm and after a few minutes the only sound heard was Ron's loud snore.

"Thanks you guys, I've had fun today." Hermione mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. She heard a faint agreement from Ginny but nobody else said anything. It had been funny to see Ron that drunk and she'll find it even funnier in the morning when the boys go and wake him up. It was such a strange feeling that came over her sometimes, just last year she and her friends had been dreading a war in which they weren't sure they'd survived and even still they had lost so many yet here they were; having fun together and not just surviving but living. Hermione smiled at that and closed her eyes.

* * *

What did you think?


End file.
